full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Norwest
Natalie Norwest is the ten year old sister of Ashley Norwest, and the second heir of the Norwest Family. Using her money, she has bought her own 'yacht' and has formed her own club/cult: the Underside of the Wolf's Paw. Years later she would be turned by her sister, she becomes the unofficial leader of the Talbot Pack Crusaders, a new pack meant to take over for the Talbot Pack while they go off to University. Characteristics *'Name': Natalie Anthony Norwest *'Alias': Princess *'Age': 13 (First appearance), 16 (Talbot Pack Crusaders) *'Hair': Light Blonde (later on in both forms) *'Eyes': Green (later on Yellow in Lycan) *'Likes': Her sister, Derek (thinks of him as a cool brother and better boyfriend than Roland was), werewolves, werecats, anything to do with the paranormal and supernatural, her best friends, Zeeve Leads (best friend later on boyfriend) *'Dislikes': Being alone, her sister not being able to spend time with her, not being a werewolf (formerly) *'Family': Margaret Norwest (mother) Nathan Norwest (Step-father) Biological father (Unknown), Ashley Norwest (older sister) Appearance Human/Casual Natalie is a petite 16 year old Caucasian girl with a slim frame, and blonde hair cut down to her shoulders, that spike up at the ends, with two long bangs going down to her shoulders, and combed to the right are her bangs, and has bright green eyes. She’s also a big fan of gothic clothing, as she’s dressed in various styles of it, preferably coloured white Once she’s bitten, she gains the frame of a eighteen year old . Her breasts have yet to develop yet, but she gains small B-cup breasts, much to her chagrin, but her most physical and alluring part of her is her tight waist and her finely shaped butt, crowing her athletic legs. Lycan Her Lycan form is much like her sister’s in fur color: yellow blonde and white. She has a white fur underbelly on her face, neck, chest, arms and legs, along with a white tip on her tail. Her yellow fur is shown on her ears, hair, sides of her neck, shoulders that end at triangular points, with triangular patches on her forearms, and yellow fur going down her back and butt, with yellow on the outer parts of her thighs and ending at points on the sides of her knees, a yellow triangular patch on her lower legs, and a yellow tail. Her eyes are noticeably yellow. Physically she is considered probably the most athletic of the wolves, with not being exceptionally curvy as her compatriots, but processing a lithe form and is notable for being the most flexible of the wolves. Her tail is considered average length although her muzzle is slightly longer, but slimmer then most wolves, with a tiny black nose. Pack Attire Her Pack attire is a somewhat copy of her sisters, except the colors are in reverse, in that she has a whole white ensemble with black straps, belt and trimming. She wears a white one piece with a white top jacket with no sleeves, and ends above her belly button with a black color and trim on the bottom. She has white glove sleeves with black straps under the shoulders, elbows, and wrists. She has white leggings that end at her mid thighs, and exposes her toes and ankles, with black straps on her thighs, calves, ankles, and toes, with black knee guards. She has a black utility belt that connects on the sides, with a white shawl guard on the sides and back of her lower waist, ending at the back of her knees in a diamond point with black trimming. She also has a white backpack with black side stripes and a black circle on top. Background Natalie was conceived before Nathan Norwest had proposed to her mother, but was accepted as his daughter no matter the biological ties, thus making her the second daughter of the Norwest Family. Unlike her more mature and in control sister, Natalie is the spontaneous and more excitable kind of leader. From a young age she had a strong friendship with Stacie London from kindergarten, and later on developed a friendship with the local 'problem child' Zeeve Leads, when he managed to help her escape a series of bullies by hiding in the loft of their school. She would also be partnered with her long standing bully Diana Markerns, but over time through she positivity managed to change her for the better. Growing up, Natalie became more into stuff like Lolita and cat ears, as when she was three, Mr. Norwest placed a set on her head, and said she looked cute as a button. This prompted her to have animal accessories such as fake ears and tails on her whenever she was at home. She is also a big fan of the Wildcatz band. Though this also led to her fascination of werecreatures as well, and later became a club for her to build as it turned more into a cult following: the Underpaw of the Wolf. Ashley, acting as the big sister, told her werecreatures weren't real, even though she was turned into one, but Natalie was persistent and became even more involved when the Talbot Pack starting saving people. Overtime, Natalie noticed that whenever Ashley was gone, the Talbot Pack was out and about and she also noticed the blonde werewolf Queen looked familar to her. She decided to trail her sister at night to find out the possible connection between Ashley and Queen. Underside of the Wolf's Paw At 13: after her first encounter with werewolves (Huntress and Sage), she and her two, friends (Diana and Stacie) managed to buy a large oil rig freighter and converted it into a hotel club paradise for those who were fans of the Werewolves of Everett. It had grown a huge following, surprising the girls, but Natalie smiled proudly, as she showed pictures of Alpha and Queen, declaring them both to be the Adam and Eve of their kind. One plan made up by Natalie’s friend was to get Queen and Alpha on one of their patrols, to which the other pack members believed was a kidnapping. When Natalie learned of this, she was visually upset, stating that this would give the werewolves the wrong idea about their club. However, her friend stated it might be a good plan, since she could try to convince them both to turn the members into werewolves, creating a new secret community of sorts for the club to expand. Once Alpha and Queen have awakened, they are soon greeted by Natalie’s friends, who take them to a playroom, where Natalie is dressed like a giant wolf teddy bear, to which her friends state that she’s a top of the line robot built to play with them. Queen, smelling Natalie under the suit, plays along with it and has a blast of a time, while Natalie’s friends hang out with Alpha, who asks him questions that he either knows or doesn’t know the answers to. After she’s nearly pooped out, Queen finally states she knows that she’s a young girl in a costume, to which she could smell her. Finally, Natalie pulls off the costume, to which Queen asks why they have taken them. Natalie confesses she didn’t want to kidnap them, nor they had any desire to hold them against their will. But she asks that she and her friends be given the opportunity to join their pack… as Lycans themselves, which shock both teenage werewolves on this. However, Alpha states that it would be wrong to involve kids in this. The girls plead to be turned, stating they think being werewolves would be great, though Alpha sternly states that lycanthropy isn’t a fad they’ll grow out of; they’ll be stuck with it. Natalie states that they made their minds, and they don’t care, they wanted this. Before anything could go further, the ship goes under attack by rogue Argent Hunters (led by Raynare), to which she had turned along with her, breaking into a battle that nearly puts the whole fan club in danger. As Queen and Alpha attempt to escape with the three girls, Raynare manages to stop them in an attempt to kill them all for vengeance. During the fight, Ashley tweaks in her transformation a little, giving clues to Natalie that Queen is in fact her sister. After everyone is saved, and Raynare and her makeshift pack are seemingly destroyed aboard the oil freighter, Natalie confronts Ashley, stating that she knows who she is, pushing until Ashley breaks down. Natalie agrees to keep her secret as well as the others… if she and her friends are turned by her next birthday: although Ashley managed to argue it down to her 16th, earning annoyed groans from everyone as they agree to the terms. She would briefly have a altercation with her friend Zeeve who joined his brother in forming the organisation Fang Alert, with them sharing a tense relationship as a result. They would overcome this after Fang Alerts dissolution following their manipulation by Kate Argent. Happy 16th Birthday... Going on 18 Three years later Natalie was turning 16, roughly a week before going back to school. She had grown a lot over the years, having become class president like her sister who had been the school president for the last two. However with her sister graduating the year before and planning to go to University, Natalie realised the future of Everett was in danger and planned to create a new pack once turned: the Talbot Pack Crusaders. In reality Natalie just wanted to hang out with her friends and turn them in secret: something Ashley had warned her against. Still a promise was a promise and on the full moon that coincided with her birthday Natalie transformed under the light of the full moon and underwent a magnificent change. Transformed by the power of lycanthropy and her sisters own unique strain she sped off as soon as she was able to change her friends. However the ongoing conflict Personality Being almost the opposite of her older sister, Natalie can be spontaneous and extremely devoted to her love of Lycans, which eventually led to her forming the Underpaw of the Wolf. Even though childish in her decision making, she knows when things are getting dangerous for her and her friends. When things are at their best or worst, she actually keeps a cool head on it and takes charge, in a Johnny on the Spot, so to speak. She posses a keen analytic mind, although seldom uses it preferring to take joy in the youthful enthusiasm she posses: which she does so in spades. In a way Natalie is like a elastic band, as soon as she is set off she is away and will keep going and then bounce off of anything that hits her. She is in one word indomitable, but is in no way stubborn or arrogant, just happy to enjoy the rise. She finds werewolves and the supernatural amazing, stating that they are the only link to giving the world true value, and that if all that's taken away... the world becomes poor and less in it. She does however take issue with the boring modernity of everyday life, as she would much rather relish in the supernatural and the exotic then go to school and get a normal job. As such she is keen on being a superhero, because it not only helps her escape everyday reality but she gets to live out her fantasies and imagination with her friend. Natalie is never one to let another person tell her what to do. She is a free spirit, if a bit spoilt. Just like a runaway princess. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Delta Werewolf: Later Alpha Werewolf' *'Electrokinesis': As a werewolf Natalie posses the ability to generate high voltage electricity, which she can control and fire. It is considered however weaker then her sisters. As she is not able to get to the same level of wattage that her sister can generate. However she has demonstrated a heightened level of control being able to focus her powers into her own body to enhance her strength, speed and power. :*'Energy Absorption': She absorbs electricity at all times: from static in the air, electrical appliances, outlets, etc (often causing lights to flicker, etc). :*'Super Speed': She has the ability to channel the energy into bursts of super-speed. Her top speed has not been officially calculated, but she once ran from upper New York to the mountains of Colorado in one afternoon. Apparently, she can run at several hundred miles per hour, and retain that speed for several hours. It should be noted however while she posses the enhanced senses of a Lycan moving at such high speeds can be difficult in varied terrain. Skills *'Leadership Qualities': Like her sister Natalie is a leader, although comes at it from a different direction. Where Ashley delegates Natalie leads by example, she will get into the thick of the action and sort out the situation from the get go. *'Hand-to-Hand Combat': Due to the rise in people targeting the Norwests, Natalie's father made her take up self defense classes, which she did so with Zeeve. She was a able fighter before her transformation but after it she is able to use her enhanced speed to get out of any situation. She is far from a brute force fighter, preferring quick jabs and fast strikes to pressure a opponent and keep them off balance. *'Analysis': Natalie has a eye for detail, and while not as obsessive as her friend Diana, Natalie can spot weaknesses in enemies defenses, spot mistakes in plans and absorb information very quickly to make plans. *'Flexibility': While she did do gymnastics before transforming after becoming a Lycan and her body being reformed Natalie has gained a almost astonishing level of flexibility, as well as discovering she is double jointed. She can get into impossible positions and slid out of handcuffs very easily. *'Ice Skating': Natalie is a talented ice skater and has competed professionally on the junior circuit. Equipment *'Pack Attire' *'Utility Belt' *'Charge Gauntlets': A invention of Chan Van, the gauntlets passively absorb the static electricity Natalie generates while using her superspeed, charging them with electricity. These mitigate the occasional static shocks she can generate on others after a run and can also give her punches a greater electrifying quality. While Natalie can generate lightning via super speed like her sister, these gauntlets make it easier for her. Relationships Natalie's Relationships Gallery Natalie Norwest, casual and pack attire.JPG|Human Natalie Norwest (Princess), Lycan and pack attire.JPG|Lycan Natalie Norwest, bathing suit, prom dress, and anatomy.JPG|Bathing suit, Prom Dress, and Anatomy Voice Actor Luci Christian Trivia *Natalie's theme song is Take it Off by Nightcore. * Natalie's Birthday is August 23rd Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Norwest Family Category:Talbot Pack Allies Category:Werewolves Category:Underside of the Wolf Paw Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Talbot Pack Category:Zeeve's Love Interests